This invention relates to air distribution methods and devices, and more particularly to a ventilating fan unit which is removably and reversibly mountable in a doorframe or other room connecting passageway and which is adapted to propel air from one room into an adjacent room or space.
In most homes and work places it is very difficult to maintain a uniform temperature from room to room. Changes in wind direction or the position of the sun will cause some rooms to have a significantly higher temperature than other rooms. Further, one room might have a window air conditioning unit to cool it, while the adjoining room might not, leaving the latter uncomfortably warm. It is therefore desirable to effect a simple, economical and efficient distribution of air from one room to another to facilitate and maintain a desired temperature range throughout the living area.
As is shown in the prior art, various devices have been employed to effect a more even and efficient distribution of heated or cooled air in a single room. Westbrook, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,545, Wolbrink, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,606, and Whiteley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,479, all show related ventilating devices which attempt to overcome inefficiencies caused by stratification of air within a room, by mixing and/or recirculating air between the floor and the ceiling. As has been noted, the devices are restricted to the circulation of air within a single room enclosure, and do not contemplate the distribution of that air to other living areas.
More in point are the air distribution systems shown in McDonough, U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,156, and Luke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,797, which attempt to equalize temperatures between variously heated or cooled areas within a home or like structure. As is evident from a cursory examination, the patented systems both require the utilization of substantial duct-work interconnecting and built into the various affected rooms, as well as the employment of permanently fixed blower or fan elements for the one-way movement of air.
The prior art thus fails to provide an air distribution method and apparatus which is efficient, economical, and simply and reversibly mountable for alternately propelling air into and out of a room to achieve a temperature balance between two or more habitation spaces, and which does not require the utilization of any duct work to direct movement of the air circulated from one room to the next.
The prior art further fails to disclose such an apparatus that is mountable in a doorframe in a manner that prevents interference with the normal use of the door.